


Two Cups of Tea

by remyjemy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), find the TMA reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Remus tries to adjust after Halloween, 1981.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Two Cups of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by @frog_skeletons on tiktok!! they posted some scenarios and i knew i had to write one of them. this isn't apart of my au. i have official put my au into a little series where you can find all of them easily!

November 13th, 1981

Remus woke up as usual. 8am, right on the dot. He reached over for his wand and silenced the ringing coming from his alarm clock. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked out the window of his second floor, one bedroom apartment. Snow was freshly laid on the ground, the outside looking like a winter wonderland. Remus let out a sigh and got out of bed, putting on a fresh pair of socks, mismatched, and made his way to the kitchen.

He had fallen asleep in his sweater that he had accidentally burnt holes in with his last pack of cigarettes. Only near the bottom hem, though, so it was still wearable. He might sew it up later. He noticed the post had come and grabbed that newspaper that had been pushed through the mail slot on his door. The Daily Prophet and The Guardian. He liked to keep tabs on both worlds, plus, there were always better jobs in the Muggle world. He could stay more hidden, more safe. Even after all of the celebration the past two weeks, there were still dangerous people out there.

He put the papers on his tiny corner table in his kitchen and took the kettle off the stove. He opened the top and ran the water from the sink, filling it up. He put the kettle back on the stove and started it, while getting two mugs. One was a red and gold mug, and the other had frogs on it. He had gotten that mug for his 13th birthday. It was cute. 

He put an English Breakfast tea bag in his frog mug, and then an Earl Grey Lavender in the other one. A few minutes later, and the kettle was whistling to him.

Remus got a towel and wrapped it around the hot handle of the kettle and poured out both of their teas. He then turned off the stove and set the water on one of the plates that wasn’t hot. He then opened the cupboard and got out the sugar cubes. One for Remus and three for him. He put the sugar back and went to his fridge and got out creamer. Chocolate creamer, his favourite. He poured it into his mug until the tea turned a nice beige colour. No creamer for the other mug. He put the creamer back in the fridge. The perfect routine.

He turned back to the steaming mugs. He picked it up, took a sip, then looked back at the other mug on the counter. He picked it up and turned to the bedroom, “Pads, I’ve got your-”

Remus stopped.

He looked down at the red and gold mug in his hand as it started shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes as he set the mug back down. He shut his eyes and clutched at the counter, taking deep breaths.

This was the third time that week this had happened. 

He let out a choked sob, then covered his mouth. Sinking down to the floor, he tried to block out the last ten years of his life, some of the best and worst years of his life.

He rested against the bottom cupboards and wheezed in a few breaths. He couldn’t breathe. It was too much. He hit his palms against his head to get it to quiet down. It was all so loud.

The laughs, the shouts of joy, the smiles.

Oh Merlin, that smile.

Such a beautiful smile he had.

Has.

He’s still alive.

Unlike some others.

Remus was bitter. He felt… he didn’t want to say betrayed, even though that was exactly how he felt.

He wanted everything to be okay again. Back to the way it was. But unfortunately… that’s not how things worked.

After a few minutes of panicking, Remus calmed down.

Instead of sorrow, he felt angry. He stood up and wiped his eyes and looked at the red and gold mug. He was blinded with rage as he took the mug and smashed it on the ground.

Everything went in slow motion as the mug shattered, tea and ceramic bits flying everywhere. He let out a raged scream into the silence of his apartment. His heavy breathing was interrupted by his phone ringing. He went to the wall and picked it up.

“Remus Lupin speaking.”

“Remus!” The voice of his manager, Emily, “I’m gonna need you to come in early today, can you do that for me?”

“Um… yeah, sure. How early?” Remus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Now?” Emily asked. “Tesco can’t run without you!” 

Her chirpy voice was pissing Remus off. Maybe it was time to apply to that bookshop like he wanted to.

“Yeah… be there in thirty.” Remus agreed.

“Ta, love!” And then Emily hung up.

Remus smacked the receiver against his head several times before going to his bedroom again and changing into his Tesco uniform. 

Thirty minutes later, he was behind the register under bright fluorescent lights. No one would go to his register, most being put off by the scars. This was going to be a long day.

The hours went by as Remus checked people out, restocked the shelves. He was eating a sandwich in the back room fridge for lunch when his coworker, Martin B., came in with his own lunch, “Afternoon, Remus. You look… erm…”

“Tired? Exhausted? Like shit?” Remus offered.

“Yeah.” Martin chuckled. He had glasses and dark blonde hair and always stood with a hunch. He was a very intelligent man, having worked in some museum in London, before moving west with his husband Jon. Now he worked at Tesco with Remus. “Are you alright?”

Remus had… vaguely explained things. Sirius, his boyfriend, murdered three of their best friends. Martin was shocked.

“I uh… had a panic attack this morning…” Remus admitted softly.

“About… him?” Martin asked.

Remus nodded, “I had made him tea…”

“Oh, my…” Martin said sadly. “I’m sorry, Remus.”

“It’s okay… I’m off in three hours… I’ll just go home and drink it all away again.” Remus sighed.

“You’ve ought to find yourself a… healthier… hobby.” Martin said. “What hobbies did you have in school?”

“I read a lot… did pranks with…” Remus shook his head.

“Well… why not reading? I could lend you some of my favourites!” Martin offered.

Remus smiled softly, “That’s very kind of you. Sure, why not… haven’t read a good book in a while.”

Martin lit up, “Oh, good! I’ll bring something tomorrow!” He said happily. He munched on his lunch.

Remus finished his lunch, then finished the last three hours of his shift. Hell was over.

On his way home, it had started snowing again. He wasn’t wearing the best shoes for the snow, but there were only a few blocks left.

A few people were out and walking about. An old couple walking their small dog, three teens laughing together as they walk home from school, a man with long black hair, tied up in a bun, wearing a leather jacket.

Upon seeing the man, Remus froze. His heart pounded in his chest. No… It couldn’t be him. He was in Azkaban. The man turned around, so Remus could see his face and…

It wasn’t him.

Remus sped up and hurried himself home. 

He opened the door and walked in. It was quiet in his flat. It always was. Only the noise was Remus’s heavy breathing and the creaking floor. He went to his fridge and got out the bottle of wine he opened a few days ago.

He poured out a glass for himself and went to lay in his bed. 

He spent the rest of the night drinking his wine and listening to the radio. He’d change the station when a song came on that hurt too much.

He eventually fell asleep, half drunk and pitiful.

His dreams weren't helpful. All he could see was his face. The chiseled jaw, the grey eyes, the smirk, the hair, the laugh.

Remus missed his laugh. 

His laugh was warm and spread joy, and it always made Remus feel better. His chest was nice to lay on. He was always warm, so when Remus froze at night, he’d sneak into his bed and they’d cuddle until morning. His chest was toned too, from all those Quidditch practices. Better than Remus’s lankiness. He would pick Remus up and throw him over his shoulder to tease him. Smack him bum which Remus hated. The good memories made him smile. 

He woke up later the next day, a little hung over. He checked the time on his alarm and sat up in a panic. He had 20 minutes to get to work. Well, guess he had to apparate. 

He didn’t want to go to work. Maybe he should call in sick, maybe he should quit. 

Remus got out of bed, and made one cup of tea.


End file.
